


【y2】听见你的声音(Fin.)

by Torres1124



Category: Y2 磁石 櫻二
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torres1124/pseuds/Torres1124
Summary: 。阅读时间20－22分钟。新闻主播S×声音训练师N
Relationships: Y2 磁石 櫻二 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【y2】听见你的声音(Fin.)

6月24日 22 : 06: 39

救护车呼啸而过，尖锐紧张的鸣笛划破了这一带的宁静。上班族通勤的时间尚未过去，穿着反光衣的交警拿着警示灯快速疏通拥挤的车道。

“这位女士请让一下。”

拿着急救包小跑的护士推开了上野树里，来不及挂上口罩的急救医挂着汗，对扣着氧气面罩的二宫进行心脏按压。

衬衫被迅速地剪开，各色的设备线被连接到这具身体，冰冷的药水穿过好不容易找到血管的静脉输液针、显示器上的数字不断起伏，随时可能跳回零点。

上野不想看到的一切蜂蛹着没入她的双眼。生理泪水在红肿的眼眶盘旋，她颤颤巍巍地紧握住胸前的十字架挂坠，十指相扣—— 只有祈祷了。

6月25日 2 : 35: 17

“手术中”的提示灯熄灭了。

作为主刀医生的白石带着一脸倦意，从手术室出来。在松本身侧，和田轻拍上野，示意她放下捂着眼睛的双手。她抬头，对上了白石那双布满红血丝的眼睛。

她取下口罩：“请三位跟随我到一旁的家属室。”

白石打开医院专用的pad，在一张咽喉部的简笔画剖面图上一处一处地勾画。电子笔勾出的线条是红色的，白石把颜色改成了蓝色。

“这里是声带肌，和声带黏连的肿瘤由于破损，伴随上消化道的病变，患者会有吐血的情况。”

“目前的主要的治疗方式为一次性综合治疗，就是在这个区域——”白石把整个发声区圈起来。  
“全部切除。然后进行放射治疗。”

还没等他们问问题，白石轻轻地放下平板:

“晚期喉癌治愈的几率很小，请做好心理准备。”

6月24日 21 ：44: 56

“不好意思啊……和田那边，今天事务所临时叫他接了一个在晚上的通告。”和二宫相识多年，上野刚赶完今天的最后一场录制，她在相识多年的二宫一边面前说些琐碎的事，一边撕掉黏连了一天的假睫毛。

二宫轻笑了一声，摆了摆手。喉头突如其来的异物感，让他止不住地咳嗽。

“小和，你不舒服吗？是不是空调太冷了？”上野树里听着二宫愈发剧烈的咳嗽声，有点担心。可能是暖色调的缘故，在餐厅灯光的投射下，二宫面如蜡黄。

这几天他一直无法开口说话，他一边轻咳，一边快速用手机在备忘录上打出一行字，递给她: “最近有点花粉过敏。”

“可是……现在樱花早就谢了啊。”  
上野皱了皱眉头，落地窗外的樱花树可以给过路的行人庇荫了，喧嚣的市街与不远处的天空树交相辉映。

上野无暇顾及窗外的景色，与她眼神相对的茶色眼眸在无意中失了光泽。

刚认识二宫的那种灵动和纯粹，不知道从什么时候开始就没再见到过了。

二宫的咳嗽还在持续，他感觉嗓子里积蓄已久的颗粒越来越多，颗粒物抓挠着脆弱不堪的喉壁。这种熟悉的痛痒交织极力撕扯着五脏六腑，比之前任何一次都猛烈。在它即将溢出之前，他连忙掏出随身的手帕捂住口鼻。

“啊，恶心。”  
“那人也太不看场合了吧！不怕病毒传染吗？”  
“好兴致都被这个人糟蹋没了。”

几声咳嗽形同墩重的石块，在餐厅里制造了小小的骚动，二宫无暇顾及周围的抱怨:

他摊开淡色的手绢，上面晕开朵朵暗黑色的血花。

顷刻间，二宫陷入天旋地转之中，越来越模糊的视野里似乎有客人惊愕恐惧的神情、他听不见四处求救的脚步声。

“助けてください。” 

无数次迫近唇边的求救信号，他没办法说出来。

二宫做了一个漫长的梦，梦里下着杂糅灰尘的大雨。他为了躲避外面的大雨，推开位处一楼的一个教室的大门，扑鼻的灰尘没有让他走回头路——有个避雨的地方就够了。

奇怪的是，这间教室的窗子很明净。他攀着倦意的身体倚靠在灰尘满满的钢琴上，看着瓢泼的大雨发呆。

唉，外面的雨下得够呛。

他和樱井翔是因为《要求太多的餐馆》认识的，在一个战前建立的音乐教室里。

雨水混合着灰尘的味道涌入鼻腔，但想要远离生涩的乐队排练和学生气的打打闹闹，就只有这里了。

「ぜんたい、ここらの山は怪(け)しからんね。

“这一带的山可真是够戗，

鳥も獣(けもの)も一疋も居やがらん。

连一只鸟、一头兽也没有。

なんでも構わないから、早くタンタアーンと、

管它是什么东西呢，真想快点儿砰砰地，

やって見たいもんだなあ。

放它几枪过过瘾。”，……」

少年樱井头发微卷，他的稿件上用箭头和三角符号一本正经地标注了音调的高低起伏和重音停连。

他尽力地想让声音更加协调，但是当他想注意到语气变化的时候，字就容易吃螺丝。

「鹿(しか)の黄いろな横っ腹なんぞに、，

“如果能在鹿的黄肚皮上，

二三発お見舞(みまい)もうしたら、

来它两三枪，

ずいぶん痛快だろうねえ。

那才叫痛快呢。 」

二宫猫着背，靠在钢琴旁。压低声音的少年，轻轻松松地用媲美广播频道的声音对出台词。他的小尖嗓清透利落，听着声，搭配上他瘦削得微微驼背的身影，怎么说都会有些加分。

樱井朗诵时会轻轻地用脚节拍，他回头留意到背后的少年在朗诵。他渐渐减小音量，而脚部的节拍还在维持。

小尖嗓在盘旋，少年的脚打的节拍跟他自己打的节拍重合了。

二宫的眼神向外瞟，他的脸上没有任何的表情变化。雨水顺着玻璃划过，樱井的模糊轮廓在那块玻璃上变得清晰，轮廓的主人往他的身后逼近。

心跳加速的声音让二宫的耳根有些发烫，他感觉心里好像有什么东西“呼——”地一下，溜到他从未触及的领域。

“宫泽先生的作品很难掌握哦。”少年的本音除去技巧的修饰，带一点点小尖嗓。在他转头时，在同一个秒数里，两个人的视线刚好聚焦在一起。

“这个人的瞳孔里，是有星星吗？”两个人莫名其妙地想到了同一个土得掉渣的比喻。

“你们高一星期三下午有课吗？”  
“自习，你呢？”  
“也是自习。”  
“你的后背好像有灰？”  
“回家洗掉就是。”

两个少年只是透露了一半。

少年们兴高采烈地拿着清洁用具清洗教室的时候，国文老师点到二宫，义气的死党们用一句“请假了”糊弄过去，而大他一届的樱井呢，戴着老花镜的社会老师根本没有留意到他的座位是空的。

没过几天，他们用简陋的海报宣布朗诵社的成立，悄无声息的教室里一下子充斥着荷尔蒙沸腾的少男少女们。

二宫旋开开家里的老式电视，自带横条的黑白画面里刚好放映《彻子的部屋》。他硬着头皮，在父亲制造的醉后胡言和乌烟瘴气里看完节目。接着小跑回房间，他拉开抽屉，把考学指导书翻到广播电视相关的学校浏览了一下，把那些页数全部折一个大大的角。

一个向往聚光灯的少年，把另一个“平淡是福”的少年拽向一个新的世界。

一个下午的喧嚣过后，二宫翻开朗诵入门的教辅书，樱井站到他身后，说：

“我们一起继续练稿吧。”

说罢，拿着稿件的手从背后环抱着二宫，在他的耳垂上留了一个烟草味的吻。二宫转身，环绕着樱井的后颈，用唇贴上对方丰满的双唇，不加掩饰的回应这个恶作剧。

朗诵社排演后的那段时间，满是灰尘的器材室、上不了锁的某个教室，他们在担惊受怕和攀上极乐的之间，用身体的契合燃烧内心最原始的狂野念想。

我们是天合之作。一场汗水淋漓，气喘吁吁的樱井用富有磁性的声音在二宫的耳边说。

二宫在这之前，也是这么认为的。

二宫看到樱井扶着加入社团的女生的腰，他们从在街角的服装店里说说笑笑，出店后，两个人并肩消失在夕阳的余晖下。二宫心里的某一处，似乎被什么像拧毛巾一样掌控着。

是错觉吧，他想。二宫放下了想打招呼的那只手。

樱井需要准备大学入学考试了，他把社团的主要任务交给二宫。但每次社团活动快结束的时候，他总会很准时地出现在练声教室的门口。

他带的东西永远没有甜食。

“什么嘛，明明红豆包比咖喱包便宜多了。”二宫拆开包装笑嘻嘻地抱怨。

“用嗓的人不能吃甜的！笨啊你！”二宫的头发被樱井揉成一团稻草。

“知道啦！知名主播樱井翔！”二宫反手把樱井的卷发揉成鸟窝，他顶着一头杂毛在鸟窝上奋力凹造型。

“诶，够了哦。”樱井抓住两只肉手，把它们抓在一起，用嘴唇碰了碰。

接下来，就是朗诵社排演后的例行公事。

“你知道中国人怎么表达数字六吗？”

夕阳的余晖透过铁门上的玻璃，樱井额上的发梢黏连着汗水。

二宫迟疑了一会儿，按照教科书上的记忆，把大拇指和小指以外的手指都篡在手掌心。

“那你答应跟我交往咯。”

“什么嘛……”他fufufu地笑了笑，冲上去埋在樱井张开的双臂里。

两颗燃烧的心，在唇间的相互继续传达彼此的心意。

二宫大学考试结束的那个夜晚，他第一次顺着脑海中重复了千万遍的地图路线前行。当他每离目的地走近一步，他的心跳就会加快一些。

在闭眼的时候、在自己坐到樱井曾坐过的教室里、在他的座位上，脑海中樱井的耳钉闪耀着他两百多个重复的日日夜夜。

远处的繁华映射在玻璃上。

唇齿交织，熟悉的心脏与肌肤的炽热来得比以往更为猛烈，它融化了一切，也让他忘却了一切。

“成年快乐，nino。”

6月26日 19 : 28: 47

梦醒了，是被背部钻入脊髓的刺痛惊醒的。它顺着脆弱不堪的脊柱逐渐辐射到全身，硬生生地把二宫扯回现实。

是时候了，二宫想。

“出院吧，按遗嘱执行就行。”二宫脸上覆盖着氧气面罩，周围繁复的设备机械地灌输供他苟活的氧气与营养。

他吃力地在白板上写下下这句话。

上野在和田的怀里轻轻啜泣，二宫在极力的疼痛下扯出的标准猫唇微笑，比以往的任何时候都锥心。

这一次，和田也不敢看他了。

6月19日 16 : 44: 53

二宫的练声教室被灯架和反光板挤兑了大半，摄影师怂了怂肩膀，监制在一旁和staff不住抱怨。在对二宫的脸部进行特写的时候，哪怕背景虚化也免不了让四周的设备入镜。

二宫和樱井在大学毕业以后，两人在二十一世纪初的东九区新闻界初展锋芒。

相比于樱井更加严谨正式的播报风格，二宫善于用亲民、悦耳的嗓音，说出寥寥几句让政治家时常冒冷汗的时评。

业界人士对这两人的业务能力赞不绝口，他们偶像式的外表更是让那个时期的少男少女养成了准时看新闻的时尚风潮。

当年的盛况空前，樱井和二宫搭档的新春特别专栏收视率甚至一度赶超某偶像的跨年演唱会直播。

“翔ちゃん，你看我又……”

怀中的女人腾出一只手，她指缝间的香烟还没有燃尽。男人扶着她的腰，极力吮吸对方的唇瓣。

“讨厌，怎么能够在这个地方……”  
“那你带我到什么地方呢？”男人依依不舍地，他刻意靠在女人的耳边呢喃着什么。

女人把香烟扔到地上，用高跟鞋鞋头碾灭火星。

二宫数不清是第几次看到这样的樱井，他随手把手中的报纸扔进靠近电梯口的垃圾桶，上面有超人气的贝类火锅小店的介绍。 

几天后，在领导的再三挽留下，他递交了辞呈。

“他是天生吃这碗饭的人啊，这样昙花一现真的太可惜了。”

一向以毒舌著称的黑泽女士皱了皱眉头，随之而来的，《毒舌批评家痛惜新星陨落》一类的新闻在当天晚上铺天盖地出现。

这个时代每天都在制造现象级，也在遗忘曾经的现象级。

二宫和也这个名字，连同他的容貌，被知名偶像主播樱井翔的恋爱、举世瞩目的家族联姻所替代。

转行前，以“银行行长”著称的二宫不仅拥有良好的储蓄习惯，他的经商头脑也是一等一的好。

休整两年以后，带着自学的手语和深修的专业，二宫经营了一家语言训练机构。

刚开始是针对青少年的语言兴趣培训，偶尔去公立学校进行社团培训。每年不定期，二宫也会无偿对术后进行无声带训练的病患和先天有语言障碍的患者进行康复训练。

除了他变化不定的课程安排，几乎没有可以挑剔的地方。

“当初如果没有离开是不是更好？”跟他合作的老相识上野疑惑。

二宫迟疑了一会，没有回答她。

今年开春，二宫的机构开设了面向职场女性的班级，通过“让女性拥有更加科学地制造出沉稳、中性的声线，从而对她们的事业起到助推作用。”

二宫和也以Ins和推上的“人气培训师”重新回到公众的视野。

“现代职场女性会更加希望培养一种较为低沉、中性的音色，从而树立干练独立的形象，对女性在职场上的演讲、辩论及讲解会有辅助性作用。”

二宫对上樱井翔的眉目，他娓娓道来的陌生感和疏离感，让樱井有些恍惚。

跟樱井西装革履、麦克风别在衣襟上不同，二宫说话的时候，他拿着一个收音的麦克风。

“您辛苦了！”  
“辛苦了！”

二宫和四周的士大夫相互鞠躬。他扶着膝盖，尽管腰上的旧伤让他这么做会有些许吃力，曾作为樱井同期的他依旧尽职尽责地保持一些老习惯。

“真是……一流的伪君子。”上野树里在门口，冷冷地看着还在收拾的教室的新闻组。

樱井取下小蜜蜂，双手抱肘，和周围的士大夫交流融洽。

“嘛，别生气啦……后天你下班后，我请你跟那位吃饭？”  
“你说的？”

“对啊，就在你上一次说的餐厅那里。”

7月26日 18 : 45: 02

“下面插播一条快讯，嗓音训练……嗓音师……嗓音训练师二宫和也于今早8:35在东京医院……东京帝都……某医院病逝，享年35岁。”

樱井在心里抱怨自己的妻子为什么没给他的公文包里放上一副眼镜，他根本看不清提词器上的字。在显示器观察的小松监制感觉坐了一趟过山车。

这是为数不多的直播事故。

“嗯……樱井先生在之前跟二宫先生有过多次合作吧？”村尾主播留意到樱井的卡螺丝现象，临时用问题救场。

“是的，他是一位非常立派的有声语言运用者。转行之后也能竭尽全力经营事业。我的太太一直想跟二宫先生学习声音提升的技巧。”

“为此，我深表遗憾。”

从录影棚走出来后，樱井在洗手间找到等待已久的栉森。没有甜言蜜语的酝酿，樱井粗暴地扯开了栉森的衬衫。

“平时那么骚，今天穿得真么一本正经干什么！”樱井不耐烦地低吼一声。

铃声不合时宜地打断了他们酝酿。

“我去接个电话。”

樱井从他摊开的领口里伸出手，“今晚就先这样，我把钱转你账户里。”他闷闷不乐地推门而出。

樱井整理了一下自己领带，调整一下呼吸后接通电话: “我是樱井。”

“樱井先生，我是二宫和也先生的法律顾问松本润。请问您今晚有时间吗？”松本坐在在二宫家的榻榻米上，他留意到小桌板上有一盒纸巾。他指了指纸巾，用唇语询问泣不成声的二宫姐姐是否需要。

他们约好在一家咖啡厅见面。

松本从书包里拿出黑封的文件夹，上面贴好的标签已经泛黄了。

“这份合同于2008年拟定，也就是二宫先生确诊为喉癌的时期。”

“你说什么？”樱井有些听不清。

“二宫——和也先生，在20——08年，确诊为喉——癌。需要我再一个字一个字跟您说清楚吗？”松本靠在卡座的靠背上，翻开文件夹。

“不用了，抱歉。”樱井听到这个消息，内心仅存那份实感在极速崩塌。

松本抬头瞥了樱井一眼，继续道:“上面标注了所有您与二宫先生交往时期，您为他付出的所有费用，您确认一下有没有疏漏的地方。这些东西将按照1.25倍的价格进行赔偿。”

“这个打星号的位置是二宫先生忘记了价格，且市面上已经不再流通的商品，二宫先生的遗嘱是让您自己报一个价格，您填完数字和签名以后，这份赔偿合同就生效了。”

合同附带的黑白照片上，是樱井泥塑的哥斯拉。

“这是翔ちゃん给我的生日礼物吗？翔ちゃん捏的哥斯拉？真的好丑啊......”

“不是。”

“丑也要收起来，毕竟这是证明翔ちゃん手工苦手的杰作fufufufufufu......”

“不是...”

“不久的将来，我就能透过演播室的门缝，看到翔ちゃん接过staff的鲜花，一边鞠躬一边说‘ご苦労さま’的样子。恐怕没有比这个更帅气的画面了。”

“别说了。”

“翔ちゃんは、 一番好きですよ（笑）”

“别说了！”

“那个，你有认真听吗？”松本润皱着眉，一脸难以置信地看着名主播抓乱自己的头发，几近破音的吼声引得旁人纷纷侧目。

“如果没有问题的话，请在这里签个字吧。”

当樱井用左手扶着发颤的右手，写下平生写得最歪七八扭的名字后，签字笔从他的手中滑落，硬是摔到了地上。

“我的笔很贵，不要摔断水。”松本捡起了地上的笔，甩了甩。

“哦，忘了。kazu......是二宫先生嘱咐我让你看这个。”

松本把手机的聊天界面调出来放在桌上，推到他跟前：

“这次别在把我的手机给摔了。”

“赔款将在48小时内转到您的账户，请留下您的账户和联系方式。”

“我的手机是不防水的，请您谨慎。”

时之有限花吹散，此心归于春山风。

街头让人眼花缭乱的霓虹模糊成一片，樱井的脑海里好像放置了无数根银针，在此时此刻一齐钻进神经里，酸疼，混杂着没有尽头的苦涩。

归属于大自然的几只飞鸟闯入高度开发的城市，在这片没有温度的黑夜里快速略过。

樱井不知道这些飞禽的名字，他只知道春天不会再回来了。

2020.3.11


End file.
